Oh, That Time Of The Month
by xSkipperrx
Summary: Yes, it is that time of the month for Elizabeta. And not to mention that today is she and Roderich's anniversary. What could possibly go wrong besides everything? R/R! :D


A/N I wasn't really supposed to publish this today, but I had to. I think every person that ships them should remember this day, you know, Austria and Hungary's anniversary :') This is totally gonna mess up the order of my story log, but I don't care:3 Enjoy you guys~

* * *

Elizabeta scanned the entire top of her dresser draw. Suddenly, she grimaced and slammed everything off of it with one hand.

It was official.

There was no Midol to be found in her house.

Elizabeta took deep breaths and messaged her temples as she thought of a plan. "Alright, it's cool. Stay calm Lizzie. Even though you could really go for slaughtering any person that comes your way if they talk to you, you must remain calm. Now, I can just run down to the drug store and pick up another bottle." She said to herself.

Her phone buzzed on top of her nightstand, and she grabbed it. That was her second alarm, telling her to get to school. "Or not." She mumbled.

A wave of anger rushed over her; and she had the sudden urge to throw her phone on the other side of the room with all of her strength, but she avoided the urge by putting it in her back pocket. Elizabeta grabbed her purse, stuffed it with tampons, and left her home.

* * *

Elizabeta rested her head on the desk, clutching her stomach and anxiously ticking her foot. 'Well isn't this just fucking great? I'm on my second day with no Midol and cramping, everyone is too damn loud in this class, these bright lights are annoying me, I wanna go home, I want chocolate, I'm bloated , I'm extremely agitated, I'm going to kill every living thing on this planet, and I feel like poo. Oh yes, this is fucking awesome.' She thought.

Someone placed their hands on her shoulders and instantly she elbowed them. She herd a groan and someone falling to the ground. She looked at who was on the ground and her eyes widened. "Oh my God, Roderich!" She screamed as she hopped up to help him up.

Elizabeta had elbowed him where a man should never be elbowed.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she pulled him up.

He took slow even breaths as he held onto the desk. When he caught his breath, he looked up at her with a frown. "That hurt." He gritted through his teeth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, really." She said as sincere as she could and slumped back into her seat in the same position.

"Could you give me a fair warning next time you do that?"

"I said I was sorry, ok?"

"You just can't go around and elbow people. That isn't—"

"Oh my God, Roderich shut the hell up! I said I was sorry and I didn't mean to, what more do you want from me?" She snapped at him. Everyone stopped their conversations to look at the couple. Elizabeta sighed loudly, as she ran a hand through her hair. "You can go back to your freaking conversations now." She said loud enough for everyone to hear. Elizabeta didn't have to tell them twice, they all went back to their talking.

Elizabeta threw her arms around Roderich's waist, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that sweetheart." She said as tears started to come out.

"It's alright." He mumbled and hugged her head. "I'm sure you didn't mean to."

"I didn't. Honestly. I'm just having a bad day, that's all."

"But, first block hasn't even started yet."

"So?"

Roderich sighed. "Well anyway, maybe this day in general will cheer you up."

"And why the hell would this day cheer me up?"

"Because it's a special day."

"Wednesday?"

Roderich frowned. "You forgot, didn't you?"

Elizabeta thought about it for a moment and then she gasped, she was so frustrated and agitated over her period and having no Midol, she completely forgot about their anniversary.

She clung even tighter to her boyfriend's side. "Oh BabyCakes, I'm sooo sorry, I totally forgot! First I elbow you in your vital regions and then I forget our anniversary, I'm such a horrible person." She said crying even more.

"Shh, It's alright. If you're having an off day, then it's understandable." Roderich said stroking her hair.

Elizabeta dried her eyes with her long sleeves and gave a small smile. "Thank you for understanding."

Roderich returned the smile. "I have to get to class; I'll see you later alright?" He said and kissed her forehead.

"Alright." She said. Maybe this day would go a little smoother than she thought.

Roderich ran off to his first block, and Elizabeta waved goodbye.

Suddenly, the bell rung, making Elizabeta flinch.

She laid her head down, grimacing. "That bell ruins everything." She mumbled.

* * *

"Hey Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" Roderich asked as her politely tapped her shoulder. "Hi Antonio." He said waving at him.

"Hola, Roderich." Antonio replied with his infamous grin.

Bella turned around to face him and smiled. "Sure thing." She said and pulled him over to the other side of the table that she and Antonio were sitting at.

"Now, pop a squat on Bella's leg and let's talk." Bella said patting her leg.

Roderich frowned. "Do I have to?"

She nodded.

He sighed, and sat on Bella's leg like he was told.

"Don't worry, you're not hurting me at all, trust me."She said with a small chuckle.

"Well ok." He said shrugging.

"Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Ok, well you see, today is me and Eliza's anniversary today."

"Aww, congratulations." She said grinning.

Roderich said gave a small grin of his own. "Thank you." He said. "Anyways, she seems really...angry today. As in first she elbowed me in my vital regions, and then she apologized right after that, then she screamed at me, then she apologized to me and cried, then she forgot our anniversary, then she cried and apologized after that, and that's pretty much what happened."

"Did these moods change rapidly?" She asked.

"Like fire."

She nodded. "Alright, go on."

"Well, usually, I know what to get her, but this time I'm not so sure. I want to get her an anniversary gift that will make her really happy, so what do you think I should get her?"

"Wait, one more question. Was she clutching her tummy?"

"That is a very strange question, but I think she was."

Bella grinned. "Well in that case, I know the perfect gift to give her." She said and whispered in his ear what to get her.

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Very sure. She'll love you forever, trust me."

Roderich smiled as he stood up. "Well thank you very much Bella."

Bella returned the smile. "You're very much welcome Roderich."

* * *

Why was school so annoying? Why were the people in school so annoying? Why was school so long? Why were the classes so far apart?

Hundreds of questions ran through Elizabeta's agitated mind, which only made her more agitated as she continued on to 4th block. Suddenly, another pair of hands were placed on her shoulder.

"Hey Lizzie." Gilbert yelled in her ear.

Elizabeta flinched and forcefully pushed him off of her. "Dammit Gilbert! Go away!" She screamed at him.

"Aww, Lizzie. That's no way to greet your childhood friend." Gilbert whined.

Elizabeta stopped walking and curled her hands up into a fist. "Gilbert, if you don't stop fucking with me, I swear I am going to roundhouse you."

"Jeez Lizzie, are you like mad or somethin'?" He said grinning.

Elizabeta whipped around and swiftly brought her foot up to meet with Gilbert's face. Gilbert fell on the ground, holding his stinging cheek.

She bent down and grabbed him by the shirt. "Am I mad? Oh goodness, no. Not at all. I'm just pissed. Very, very, pissed. And congratulations Gilbert, you've managed to piss me off even more." She gritted through her teeth.

"Ms. Héderváry." An authoritative voice said behind Elizabeta.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes as she bent back up and looked at the teacher that had the authoritative voice. "Yes sir?"

"Did you just assault another student?"

Elizabeta nodded slowly.

"That is a write up. The rest of today and tomorrow in Hetalia Alternative Classroom. Go."

"But—" She protested.

"Now." He demanded.

Elizabeta sighed and dragged herself to the other side of school to the cold, alternative classroom.

Natalia walked over and helped her boyfriend up. Gilbert gave her a look of helplessness. "Don't look at me like that. You deserved what you got for being a douche. You should have left her alone like she said." She lectured.

"Well how was I to know that she was pissed off?"

Nataila rolled her eyes as she slapped an ice pack on his swelling cheek. "Don't you think her screaming at you was a good enough sign?"

"No because she yells at me all the time. And how did you get this ice pack so fast if the nurse is up stairs?"

Natalia avoided his gaze.

Gilbert gasped. "You watched it happen, didn't you? You could have saved me from being roundhoused."

Natalia shrugged rather cutely. "She told me what was wrong last period, so I refused to get intertwined in her anger and agitation. Besides," She said before she kissed his swelling cheek, slightly making it feel better, "like I said before, you deserved it for being a douchebag, and should have never messed with her in the first place." With that being said, she grabbed his hand, and they walked to fourth block together.

* * *

Hetalia Alternative Classroom was just a fancy saying for In School Suspension. It was always freezing in there so no one could fall asleep, but Elizabeta saw kids sleeping as if the coldness wasn't a problem. Personally, Elizabeta liked being in H.A.C., she didn't have to talk to people, and people didn't have to talk to her. The only bad thing about it was that she couldn't see Roderich next period, but nine times out of ten, he would possibly stop over her house after school.

A note was tossed over on her desk. She looked around to see who threw it. Elizabeta saw Francis giving a small wave to her, she gave a small smile and she slipped him a wave back.

Elizabeta opened the note and read it.

_Hey, what are you doing in here? I thought Lizzie was a good girl hohonhohon~_

Elizabeta rolled her eyes as she scribbled down a reply and tossed the note back on his desk.

Francis opened the note and read it.

_I got in trouble for giving Gilbert a roundhouse -_-' What about you?_

Francis tried not to laugh at that, but the mental image she just put in his head was hilarious. To keep from laughing, he wrote down a reply and slipped it back on her desk.

_Michelle had pulled me under the grand staircase to suck face with me; and we got caught, but I took the blame. I can't have mon amour locked up in such a cold and depressing place such as this._

Elizabeta smiled at that.

_Aww Francis, That was so sweet :)_

They spent the rest of the day passing notes, enjoying each others replies. It kind of put Elizabeta in a better mood. She never thought she could have a pleasant conversation with someone as perverted as Francis.

The bell rung, and Elizabeta saw all the students running out of the alternative class. Francis and Elizabeta exchanged looks.

"Was that the last bell of the day?" Francis asked the teacher that was watching over the class.

"Yep, now get out." He responded not looking away from the newspaper he was reading all day.

Elizabeta and Francis just shrugged, grabbed their things, and left out of the class.

"So where are you going?" Francis asked.

"To the North Wing. You?" Elizabeta responded.

"East Wing."

"Oh shoot. Oh well. I'll catch you later Francis. Thanks for keeping me company during HAC."

"No problem, mon cher." And with that, he raced off to the East Wing.

* * *

Elizabeta walked home from school in the silence. She liked the silence at times, it kept her calm. When she got home, she took the back door that lead to her kitchen. She climbed up the stairs, fixed her dresser draw by putting the things that were on it back in place,slipped off her shoes, and climbed into bed.

Before she could float off to sleep, a sharp pain hit the bottom of her stomach. She clutched her stomach and whined. "Dammit, dammit, dammit! I forgot to get the Midol!" She yelled as she sunk into bed and clutched her stomach even more.

"Hey Eliza." Rodeich said coming in her room with an adorable pink gift bag. He placed the bag on her bed and sat down next to her. "Where were you today?" He asked.

"I was in HAC since the beginning of 4th and I got it tomorrow too for roundhousing Gilbert."

There was a short silence, then they both burst into a fit of laughter.

Another pain ran across her stomach and she clutched it again, whining. "Oww, it hurts to laugh." She mumbled.

"Oh that reminds me, how are you feeling now?" Roderich asked stroking her hair.

"As bad as I did this morning." She said darkly.

Roderich instantly ripped his hand away and slowly moved away from her. He refused to be bowed in the vital regions again. "W-well I got you something." He said giving her the pink bag.

Elizabeta's features softened. "Sugarplum, I didn't even get you anything. You didn't have to get me anything." She said taking the bag.

Elizabeta opened up the bag and flipped it over letting all of it's contents fall on the bed. Two bags of Hershey's Bliss Chocolate, Midol Extended Relief, and one small pouch of Apple Juice. She looked up at him and threw her hands around him. "Thank you. Thank you sooo much Honey Bunn. This is the best gift someone could ever give me." She cried.

Roderich wrapped his arms around her as she cried. "Happy anniversary,Elizabeta."

Elizabeta wiped her tears away and kissed him."Happy anniversary Roderich. I love you. So, so, much." She said quietly.

Roderich smiled. "I love you too, Elizabeta."

* * *

A/N That's a wrap! Thanks for reading, I hop you guys liked it :D And remember, some reviews a day keeps my depression away~ n_n


End file.
